


Symbol of Light; Sicon of Dark

by Chcm97



Category: Undertale
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One additional Fandom to be added, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Undertale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 08:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18339764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chcm97/pseuds/Chcm97
Summary: This is my post on the archive, so stick with me here. This Crossover is of two games I love with all my heart, and no-one else has written it so, why not me?





	Symbol of Light; Sicon of Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my post on the archive, so stick with me here. This Crossover is of two games I love with all my heart, and no-one else has written it so, why not me?

Fall, Home, Pie, Door, Snow, Befriend, Fall, Spear, New Home, Judgment, King, Gather, Him, SAVE, The End, Refuse, Reset.

Fall, Knife, Dust, Glove, Skull, Shoes, Spear, Pan, Ghost, True Knife, Save, Judgment, Grills, Petals, Erase, Refuse, Reset.

Normal. The most objective of words, normal for their age is to go to school, get homework done, and to play. From an outside view, their life was abnormal. Normal was falling into a pit full of monsters and coming out alive. Normal was bedtime stories, told by the monsters who inhabit them. Normal is having pie a day. Normal is quiz shows with a killer robot. 

Normal is not falling into dark ages. Normal is not coming to a time where the entire underground feels like the ruins. Normal isn't No CORE, not MTT restart, no killer robot. No phones, no lights, no elevators. Normal isn't no Grillbys's, no Fridge full of Sphaggetti of questionable quality. No Depressed Dinosaur, no amalgamates (Finally, a positive), No cameras. No Nice Cream, No Face Steaks, No Glitter Sequins. 

*You are filled with Confusion*

**Author's Note:**

> Next: An meeting between a human, a flower, and a skeleton.
> 
> Later: The dragon will fell.


End file.
